Especial de navidad
by Alcrews S.A
Summary: Tres combates en el abismo de los lamentos. Dos por el rey poro y un duelo de las nieves. Diez invocadores que se enfrentaran solo por presentar el evento. ¿Cual sera resultado final? (Dedicado a nuestros reviewers. Esperamos que os guste T.T)


Los copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre la Ciudad de la Guerra, creando un manto blanco que se podía divisar desde la lejanía. Sus ciudadanos adornaban sus casas y preparaban los dulces para el evento que se avecinaba. Un bello paisaje que sólo sucedía durante la festividad más llamativa de todo Valoran, el Tiempo de las Nieves.

Y es debido a que durante años, los habitantes de Valoran han celebrado el fin del año de numerosas maneras. Incluso cuando las Guerras Rúnicas se encontraban en su máximo punto de ira y ferocidad, la gente reservaba estas fechas para celebrar el paso de un año al siguiente. Cada ciudad-estado observa esta festividad en su forma única. Por ejemplo, los yordles de Bandle City organizan grandes banquetes semanales llenos de comida exquisita y dulces licores. Demacia conmemora a los héroes caídos durante ese año, incluso los rudos noxianos muestran su emoción por esta fiesta otorgando clemencia a prisioneros seleccionados de crímenes no violentos.

Y como siempre, tras toda fiesta importante, existe una historia que hace del Tiempo de las Nieves algo especial. Esto aún pervive, y la Liga de Leyendas no se queda atrás en cuanto a celebrar fiestas importantes. El motivo siempre es el mismo, mantener la paz en Valoran, una forma indirecta de decirles a las ciudades-estado que institución es la que mantiene autentico poder. Pero claro, la Liga hace las celebraciones a su manera, es decir, combates en los famosos Campos de la Justicia, donde los más poderosos invocadores luchan junto con sus main campeones.

La Liga lo llama Duelo de las Nieves. Y cada año, el modo de competir cambia. Claro, la Academia de Guerra no quiere algo tan especial como eso sea monótono.

Y este año, como tantos otros, los sumos invocadores de la Liga de Leyendas y de la Academia de Guerra anuncian el nuevo evento. Como tal, diez invocadores voluntarios o escogidos aleatoriamente, serán los que abran el nuevo acontecimiento.

La Leyenda del Rey Poro, según había indicado el sumo invocador Rito, dos equipos lucharían en el Abismo de los Lamentos con dos hechizos únicos. Si lograban matar a diez enemigos, podrían invocar al Rey Poro, el cual les ayudaría en la lucha. Pero al tratarse del día de la presentación, los diez invocadores tendrían la oportunidad de escoger a tres campeones para los tres combates de introducción al nuevo modo. Esto era algo que no se iba a establecer, sino más bien para atraer la atención de todos los invocadores de la Liga de Leyendas, la cual retransmitía el suceso en directo.

En el equipo azul estaban Omega y Delta, junto con Nheila, MarkQuinn y Soy-Patetica. En el otro extremo estaban Epsilon, Alfa, Zhizu-2, Mecherazo y Beta. Muchos pensarán que fueron elegidos aleatoriamente, pero en realidad el joven invocador Delta se encargó de pedírselo a sus amigos este año. La pequeña Omega no dudó en preguntar a las invocadoras Soy-Patetica y Zhizu-2 y al invocador Mecherazo. Epsilon sin lugar a dudas hizo una apuesta con MarkQuinn, y Alfa le preguntó a su hermana Nheila. Beta también fue a petición de Delta, aunque éste último un pelín a regañadientes.

Era el primero de los tres combates que estaban por disputar, cada invocador había seleccionado a su campeón y aún estaba por determinar la primera sangre. Omega había optado por llevar a Jinx, Delta prefería optar por Jax, Soy-Patetica escogió a Sona, Nheila a Yasuo y MarkQuinn a Riven. Como Epsilon había apostado con MarkQuinn que ninguno de los dos usaría sus mains, decidió invocar a Quinn con su skin Tribal, más que nada por fastidiar o dar envidia al invocador. Alfa seleccionó a Braum, Beta a Nidalee, Zhizu-2 a Ashe y Mecherazo a Shaco.

Jinx abusaba en los primeros minutos de su lanzacohetes, atacando a los minions de distancia con los que se cubrían los del otro equipo. Sona soltaba canciones cada vez que su invocadora se lo ordenaba, asestando fuertes pasivas a los campeones. Jax estaba escondido en un arbusto junto con Riven, esperando a que Quinn y Ashe salieran de la defensa del colosal Braum. Nidalee lanzaba lanzas a diestro y siniestro, mientras que Yasuo se lanzaba de un minion a otro para cargar su tornado y lanzarlo contra los campeones, tal y como le era indicado.

**MarkQuinn:** ¿Qué tal sienta luchar contra tu main, Epsilon?

**Epsilon:** Para serte sincera, interesante. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, MarkQuinn. Creo que ver a Quinn en mis manos te hace un pelín inseguro.

**Quinn:** Pero si a él no le llama la atención la skin.

**Riven:** _Estoy segura de que te parece de todo menos interesante._

**Shaco:** ¿Qué tal un truco de magia?

Al escuchar eso la noxiana, el maestro de armas cae al suelo ante una puñalada crítica en la espalda de parte del bufón siniestro, saltando la primera sangre. Riven se dispone a contratacar, pero es sorprendida por una de las cajas que Shaco había colocado en el arbusto. Así se desata la primera team fight. Quinn envía a Valor contra la noxiana, mientras Ashe descarga una gran cantidad de flechas y Nidalee se transforma en puma.

Ante la caída de su compañero, los campeones del equipo azul reaccionan rápidamente para sacar del lío a su compañera de equipo. A regañadientes, Yasuo coloca un muro de viento detrás de la noxiana. Creo que todos nos conocemos ya la relación que tienen estos dos. Sona se apresura a usar Aria de la Perseverancia, otorgándole un escudo a Riven que mitigael daño causado por el ave demaciana. Jinx no duda en lanzarle una descarga al bufón siniestro, el cual apenas cuenta con tiempo para esquivarla y se la come de lleno.

Rápidamente, Omega le indica a Jinx que suelte las bombas y cambie de arma. La terrorista sigue sus indicaciones, Shaco se encuentra atrapado temporalmente en una de sus trampas. La terrorista cambia a su ametralladora, pero solo logra darle algún que otro balazo antes de que el asesino se escape tras una cortina de humo.

**Shaco:** Y yo que pensaba que lo nuestro no llevaría maltrato.

**Jinx:** No dijiste nada de los Campos de la Justicia, Mister S.

Todo cambia con la llegada de los ultimates. Jinx comienza a posicionarse detrás, Riven se lanza la primera con su Alas Rotas y se lanza con su ultimate cargado, usando su Estallido de Ki para stunear a los rivales. Nidalee y Ashe quedan atrapadas bajo el ataque de la noxiana, mientras divisan a lo lejos como el samurái se acerca a ellas con un tornado cargado. La arquera de hielo se dispone a preparar su flecha helada, pero el viento llega antes y Yasuo se lanza contra las dos campeonas, logrando la doble kill. Y con ello, la invocación del primer rey poro para el equipo azul.

Lo siguiente es un tremendo snowball en contra del equipo morado. Sona aprovecha el stun de Riven para lanzar su ultimate, Jinx los baja rápidamente con la ametralladora y Jax se lanza a por los más débiles del otro equipo. Braum consigue mitigar algún que otro ataque con su escudo, y Shaco se dedica a poner cajas en lugares estratégicos con tal de que el poro gigante no llegue al inhibidor. Pero Yasuo se encuentra en manos de la invocadora Nheila, una de las pocas que ha sido capaz de mantener un vínculo en poco tiempo con el samurái, por lo que las cajas del bufón son destruidas por los tornados.

Así concluye la primera partida. El equipo azul sale vencedor gracias a Yasuo, a los buenos ultimates de Sona y al posicionamiento de Jinx. Pero aún quedan dos combates más, y aquí es donde la cosa cambia. Omega decide arriesgarse pillando a Shen, Soy-Patetica opta por su main, Katarina; Nheila invoca a Zed, Delta a Trundle y MarkQuinn a Graves. Epsilon no duda en invocar a Diana, Alfa piensa en el combo y decide invocar a Leona, Mecherazo lleva a Vi pensando en cazar con su ultimate al carry enemigo, Beta opta por Rumble y Zhizu-2 por Caitlyn, aprovechando el gran rango de ésta.

**Omega:** Mierda, Epsilon ha escogido a Diana.

**Soy-Patetica:** ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

**Delta:** Para empezar que es uno de los counters de Katarina, luego que Alfa ha sido listo y se ha pillado a Leona para ponerle el equipo en bandeja, y por último….es su main.

**MarkQuinn:** Eh espera, su main era Riven.

**Delta:** Y lo es, pero también lo es Diana.

**MarkQuinn:** ¡Oye Epsilon, quedamos en que nada de mains!

**Epsilon:** En nada respecto a Riven, no dijiste nada de Diana.

**Nheila:** Bueno es una Diana, tampoco hay que asustarse. Zed y yo la mataremos antes de que se dé cuenta.

**Soy-Patetica:** Si hacemos el focus a Diana, Vi se lanzará contra Graves, Rumble hará el daño en área y Caitlyn pokeará desde su casa. Eso sin contar con que Leona estará pendiente de cuando estemos agrupados para lanzarnos su ultimate.

**Omega:** Bueno….nadie dijo que esto fuera sencillo.

Los primeros minutos del combate transcurren lentamente, sin apenas enfrentamientos. Shen está pendiente de los movimientos de Graves, preparándose para cualquier contratiempo que pueda caer sobre el carry aliado. Katarina lanza sus dagas sobre el último minion enemigo, rebotando posteriormente sobre los campeones. Trundle aún no ha usado habilidades y Zed abusa del uso de sus sombras.

Por otra parte, Leona se mueve de un lado a otro, buscando una vía donde poder lanzar su espada y teletransportarse al enemigo. Diana se encuentra escondida entre los arbustos, esperando la orden de su invocadora para lanzar su haz lunar seguido de su ultimate. Rumble abusa de sus llamaradas, Vi espera la orden de Caitlyn para hacer engage, mientras que esta carga su pasiva y la descarga contra el forajido.

Un tiro, otro minion que cae, un tiro, otro minion menos. Justo cuando se carga el último tiro, se escucha el sonido de la recámara del rifle de la sheriff. El crítico está cargado. Entonces, Caitlyn retrocede a una distancia segura, haciendo un gesto a su compañera. Vi carga su puño izquierdo y se mete y apunta con él a Graves. En cuestión de segundos, la agente de Piltover ha recorrido parte del puente y levanta al forajido por los aires, para luego estrepitarlo contra el suelo.

Zed lanza sus sombras y se dispone a atacar a Caitlyn, pero Rumble se interpone y lanza su ultimate, dañando al ninja y al rey troll que le seguía. La sheriff carga su As en la Manga, acertando con el crítico a la cabeza del forajido. Shen canaliza su ultimate sobre Katarina, quien logra una muerte con la agente de Piltover. La noxiana se acerca con su velocidad del rayo hacia el yordle, quien se encuentra en un enfrentamiento contra Trundle y Zed. Shen cae en su posición, haciendo que los cuatro aseguren la muerte de Rumble para Katarina.

Pero han cometido un fallo. Al juntarse, Leona ha encontrado la oportunidad que estaba esperando. La Solari se tira y rápidamente hace uso de su llamarada solar. Quedando quietos por un momento, la lunari lanza su haz lunar contra los cuatro campeones. Debido al enfrentamiento anterior, Zed no cuenta con sombras para escapar y es el primero en caer bajo la hoja lunar. Caitlyn usa su rifle para romper la defensa de Shen, dejando al ninja con pocas oportunidades de hacer un enfrentamiento efectivo.

Trundle decide lanzar su ultimate sobre Diana, pero esta usa de nuevo su haz lunar. Al chocar contra un minion, la lunari se teletransporta a la posición de éste, saltando de un lado a otro durante el tiempo en el que el ultimate del troll está activo. Caitlyn cambia de objetivo y comienza a disparar sobre Trundle. Éste decide retroceder, pero recibe un golpe del escudo de Leona. Es entonces cuando la espada de Diana recibe su segunda víctima.

Shen y Katarina comienzan a retroceder, pero nada puede detener a la lunari una vez ha empezado con su racha de asesinatos. Alcanza al ninja, y este le hace frente mientras Katarina decide desencadenar su loto mortal con tal de matal a la asesina de Solaris. Pero no cae en la cuenta de una cosa, la llamada Lluvia de Luna de Diana es capaz de cortar su lanzamiento de dagas, cosa que la lunari no duda en ejecutar.

**Diana:** ¡Anochecer!

Ambos campeones son atraídos al centro, recibiendo el impacto de lleno de las tres lunas llenas de Diana, activando el escudo para ella y logrando una doble kill. Con esto, el rey poro es invocado para el equipo morado, haciendo una ronda de snowball entre stuns y cortes de ultimate.

_¡SE HA ACTIVADO EL DUELO DE LAS NIEVES!_

Ambos equipos oyen lo que dice la comentarista. A esto se referían con novedad única en la presentación los sumos invocadores. Un invocador de cada equipo se enfrentará al contrario en una batalla que dictaminará la invocación del tercer rey poro, y con ello la victoria para su equipo. En ambos extremos se está debatiendo quién será el afortunado o la afortunada para participar.

**Epsilon:** Lo mejor sería que fueran o Mecherazo o Zhizu-2, Omega y Delta saben cómo jugamos yo, Alfa y Beta.

**Alfa: **Coincido, sería una sorpresa para ellos ver que ninguno de nosotros iremos.

**Zhizu-2:** Pero la cosa es que vaya uno. ¿Cuál de los dos debería ir?

**Mecherazo:** Para un uno contra uno optaría jugar a Shaco, así con el clon, las cajas y el invisible tendría ventaja.

**Zhizu-2:** Vamos, me estás diciendo que tengo que ir yo.

**Mecherazo:** Más bien te estoy dando una opción sobre quién deberías invocar.

Mientras tanto, en el otro equipo.

**Omega:** Dudo que nuestros compañeros se arriesguen en jugar estando nosotros aquí.

**Delta:** Conocemos sus movimientos y ellos los nuestros, lo mejor sería que uno de vosotros tres salierais, así al menos la cosa estará interesante.

**Soy-Patetica:** Katarina y Sona no pueden en un 1vs1.

**Nheila:** Y yo ya he usado a Zed y a Yasuo.

**MarkQuinn:** Pues hale, voy yo. Omega, prepárate para ver a …

**Omega:** Ni se te ocurra invocar a Irelia. Estaría todo el rato viendo lo que haces mal.

**MarkQuinn:** Entonces invocaré a Shyvanna.

_¡La batalla comenzará dentro de treinta segundos!_

En un lado estaba Shyvanna con su skin de Freljord. Mientras que en el otro lado, y para sorpresa del equipo morado, Olaf. Los demás invocadores estaban pendientes de la batalla que estaba por comenzar. Ambos campeones apretaban con fuerza sus respectivas armas, esperando la señal que daba el comienzo del combate.

_¡La batalla ha comenzado!_

Con un grito de batalla, Olaf lanza una de sus hachas contra la semi-dragón. Shyvanna logra pararla con su mandíbula superior del dragón que formaba su arma. Mientras el vikingo avanza, junta ambas partes para lanzar una llamarada contra el freljordiano, quien logra esquivarla a duras penas. La demaciana se envuelve en llamas y avanza rápidamente contra él. Olaf recupera su hacha y corre a su encuentro.

Se escuchan los choques del metal contra metal, los gritos del berseker y las respuestas de la semi-dragón. El tiempo continúa avanzando. Shyvanna logra almacenar toda su furia y la desata en un único movimiento, su transformación a dragón. Olaf no se asusta por el tremendo lagarto que hay ante sus narices, y con otro de sus múltiples gritos, entra en modo berseker.

Ignora las llamaradas y los mordiscos de la dragón, al igual que ésta ignora los filos de las hachas del berseker gracias a sus escamas endurecidas. El tiempo sigue avanzando, la transformación de Shyvanna y el ragnarok de Olaf están cerca de su fin. La vida de ambos campeones está cerca de su límite, sus cuerpos están llenos de magulladuras y se encuentran cansados, pero continúan luchando hasta su último aliento.

Entonces llega lo inesperado, en un movimiento rápido por parte de cada bando, los dos campeones caen inertes al suelo. Los dos invocadores se encuentran cansados, apenas tienen magia para poder invocar a otro campeón más a la batalla. Mientras sus compañeros esperan, quieren averiguar quién ha sido el primer campeón en caer.

**Delta: **¡Un empate! ¡No me puedo creer que hayamos acabado en un empate!

**Mecherazo:** Mira el lado bueno, el último combate ha sido intenso.

**Omega:** Cierto, no sabía que Zhizu-2 supiera manejar tan bien a Olaf.

**Zhizu-2**: Si tú supieras la cantidad de plays que he hecho con diferentes campeones, alucinarías.

**Epsilon:** Pero entonces, ¿Hemos hecho esos tres combates sólo para promover el modo nuevo?

**Soy-Patetica:** Es una forma de decirlo.

**MarkQuinn:** Claramente ese rey poro puede hacer un snowball del copón, si encima le añadimos los fedeos de algunos campeones.

**Nheila:** Por no decir que las partidas son bastante cortas.

**Alfa:** Cortas para nosotros, esperaros a ver si los demás hacen lo mismo.

**Beta:** O si juegan el modo nuevo. Porque el del año pasado no es que fuera muy popular.

**Delta:** Bueno chicos, pero aún falta por decir una cosa…..¡FELIZ TIEMPO DE LAS NIEVES!

**Y hasta aquí el especial de navidad por parte de mi equipo Alcrews S.A**

**Me presento, soy Delta, y he querido enseñaros más o menos mi forma de escribir. Como habéis podido apreciar mi forma de dialógo no es como la de mis compañeras Omega o Epsilon, se podría decir que es más al estilo de una novela teatral.**

**En cuanto al tema, siempre he querido hacer especiales del LoL, y viendo que es navidad y se acerca el año nuevo, pues que mejor forma que con el evento del Rey Poro.**

**No he metido muchos detalles tras las primeras teamfight de cada combate, ya que sino esto sería muuuuuuy largo. Si esto no os parece correcto, lo lamento.**

**Por otra parte, mis compañeras Omega y Epsilon han querido participar en el fic, y han querido dar las gracias a todos aquellos que escribieron reviews en sus fics con este que he hecho, especialmente Omega debido a las dedicatorias que le han hecho Mecherazo y Soy-Patetica o a la preocupación de Zhizu-2. Hay gente que no ha sido nombrada en este fic, pero de la que estamos igualmente agradecidos por su apoyo, y que esperemos que este les guste tanto como los otros.**

**Sin enrollarme más, os dejo y os deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.**

**PD: League of legends es propiedad de Riot Games.**

**Delta Alcrews S.A**


End file.
